


春生

by Sharon0113



Category: OOC - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 06:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21441970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharon0113/pseuds/Sharon0113
Kudos: 1





	春生

到底是年轻时开轰炸机的男人，言出必行的务实派。  
没等毕男反应过来他说的“做”是什么意思，就被刘长健打横抱起。她几乎是下意识地搂住了他的脖子，这让刘长健十分受用。  
男人伸出腿去借力打开阳台本就虚掩着的推拉玻璃门，走进室内后仍不忘用脚带上门。毕男靠在他肩头都能听到他胸腔里逐渐加快的心跳声，嘴角的笑意根本隐藏不住。  
“你瘦了。”行至卧室门前，刘长健冷不丁地开口。作为民航行业的一份子，刘长健自然知道空乘们会选择各种方式来保持体态，但是此时他怀里抱着的人儿，摸上去甚至比之前更加瘦小。  
“是不是没好好吃饭？”他不禁追问。  
“哎呀~你能不能不要这种时候说这些呀？”毕男撒娇，整个人更加往刘长健怀里钻。刘长健向来吃她这套，即便嘴上没再叮嘱心里依然默默地记了下来。  
他小心翼翼地将人放在双人床上，单手支撑在毕男的身侧，使自己尽量不压到身下人。他望着毕男似有星河流淌的双眼微微有些出神。  
许久未见他有下一步动作，她扬起头寻到男人紧抿着的薄唇，羞怯地抬手去遮住对方灼热的目光。嘴里含糊着说道：“不是说中年夫妻亲一口，噩梦能做好几宿吗？”  
“如果真能跟你继续做中年夫妻，这样的噩梦我愿意时时刻刻日日夜夜做。”重音在“日日夜夜”上。  
他偷笑她这种时候还有心思开玩笑，常年紧握飞机操纵杆的大手从对方的睡衣下摆伸进去，轻捏她的乳尖以示惩罚。刘长健突然有些后悔刚刚让她去换了家居服，现在真是有点无从下手。  
“没想到毕小姐是真空上阵。”刘长健凑到她耳边，是低沉略微磁性的好听嗓音。左手仍然不忘去解睡衣的前扣。  
毕男没太在意他说的中年夫妻，倒是气他一本正经地调笑自己没穿内衣，气得她偏头轻咬男人的耳垂，复而温柔舔舐。  
“今晚上...留下来。”讲完毕男暗自谩骂自己此番的不矜持，若是长期纵容这个男人，怕是离了婚都能过得像热恋期。  
“好。”  
说话间，刘机长的手不停地在她身上作乱。他的手因为工作的原因长了些薄茧，是稍微粗糙了些。于毕男而言，这是他们共同追逐这片蓝天留下的印记。  
她承认自己怪想念他的。这个男人踏实稳重，各方面来讲都是自己喜欢的类型，两人性格又合拍，他对自己也是一心一意。离婚的原因归根结底，还是因为孩子。  
“你走神了。”刘长健直白地给她下了定义。睡衣前扣被解开，他埋头用舌尖包裹浑圆的顶端，仔细地用舌头画圈。身下人不堪此情此景，纤细的小臂遮住自己的眼睛不去看，却被对方用右手拉扯着举过头顶，手掌与她十指紧扣。  
左手顺着平坦毫无赘肉的小腹滑下探入底裤，如愿地触到一片濡湿。坏心眼的刘机长并不着急“降落”，而是用中指在娇嫩周围慢悠悠地画圈。毕男在心里咒骂道这人实在是腹黑到装了七年正人君子，这种时候倒想着折磨自己了。  
意识陷入荒原，被折磨地近乎崩溃的毕男终于开口求饶：“刘长健~”声音裹了蜜似的甜腻，让他差点就如这人所愿满足她了。  
“叫我什么？”  
“嗯~长健...”她撒娇。  
“不对...叫老公。”再次吻上这人紧咬着的下唇，无赖一般地使出浑身解数哄骗她说出自己想听的那个词语。  
谁能想到人前威严到生人勿进的刘机长，人后面对毕男乘务长时，竟然像个索要糖果的男孩。这个称呼，往常只会在床上出现。总归是曾经夫妻间的情趣，刘长健没忘，毕男自然也没忘。  
兴许是她终于顶不住情欲的折磨，真的遂了他的要求，喃喃出声道：“老公...”喊完这句有特殊意义的称呼，她瞬间又被夺了呼吸。唇齿相依，彼此呼吸交融。指尖感受着她的火热与紧致，身下人不自觉地挺送着小腹靠近他，双手急不可耐地去解他腰间的皮带。  
似是失而复得般，不可言说的满足感在两人心间弥漫开来。她不住地往热源方向靠近，嘴角终是溢出了动人婉转的轻吟。不多时，两人身上皆覆上一层薄汗，修长的腿滑腻地快要抓不住。随着一声粗重的喘息，毕男彻底瘫倒在床上，晶莹的液体顺着大腿内侧缓慢滴在床单上，留下点点水渍。  
高潮过后，刘长健侧躺下将她搂在怀里，终究忍不住问道：“是安全期吗？”  
“嗯。”毕男应了一声，若是换了别的男人问女人这种问题，她会认为那个男人不负责任。但这个人是刘长健，满心满眼都是她的刘长健——毕男一直都知道自己是被爱的。  
刘长健抱起她进了浴室，打开花洒调试好水温再温柔地替她冲洗。相顾无言，流淌的水声和升腾的雾气带来极度的不真实感。毕男整个人靠在刘长健怀里，顿觉心安。  
出于埋藏在意识深处的依赖，毕男好想告诉他有她多爱他。最终，她也只能轻声说道：“长健...你洗快点，我好困的。”  
“好。”  
一切归于平静，毕男迷迷糊糊地枕在刘长健手臂上睡得不太安稳，她仿佛做了一个冗长的梦，在梦里她回到了她和刘长健初遇的时候。


End file.
